


Satsuki Momoi can be cupid when she needs to

by Nikicchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i wrote this like at 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikicchii/pseuds/Nikicchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine was skipping practice again. So Satsuki being Satsuki, she went and looked for him. Luckily she knows where his usual spot is, the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satsuki Momoi can be cupid when she needs to

**Author's Note:**

> A short 12 am drabble for my friend because aokaga and your aokaga feels punched me in the gut while i was eating. in another note, this is longer than i imagined. enjoy c: i wrote this in my sketchpad again. also idk what momoi calls people.

Aomine was skipping practice again. So Satsuki being Satsuki, she went and looked for him. Luckily she knows where his usual spot is, the roof. Once she arrived to her destination, she immediately called "Dai-chan!" and came a small groan and a silent 'so noisy' from Aomine. The pinkette climbed up the ladder and called once again "Dai-chaaaan!" in the most annoying tone she can manage. Hopefully that would be enough to wake him up.

He finally replied "What do you want, Satsuki?" His eyes were still closed.  
She frowned. "Practice!"  
"Let me sleep." was all he said when he drifted back to sleep.  
She needed something that would catch his attention, but what should she say? Oh wait. There really isn't much to think about. "Do you like Kagamin, Dai-chan?"

At this, his eyes bolted open and choked out a 'W-what?!' It actually worked, who knew? "I don't like him! What makes you say that?!" He finally replied. Trying hard not to stutter at his words.  
Oh how cute. He thinks she doesn't notice anything. "I've known you for a long time, you can't lie to me." She smiled widely.

He turned away. "Shut up and let me sleep." He's totally not thinking about Kagami. Totally not thinking about his ripped abs, or his stupid ass sm--  
"Dai-chan you're drooling."  
He finally snapped out of his thoughts and wiped his mouth. Woah, he really was drooling. "What the fuck--"  
"I could get you a date with Kagamin if you practice today." Satsuki grinned.  
"Really?!" don't sound so eager, Daiki. Try again. "I mean." Cough "Really?"   
The pinkette simply laughed, he's adorable when he's flustered like this. "Yeah. It's a promise."

The next day, Aomine got a text. If you guessed that it was from Kagami, you guessed right.


End file.
